


混乱关系（全文）

by bushichihan



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: 3p, ABO, F/M, 年上, 年下, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan
Summary: 晋江：奥勒留微博@Ralph山人-不养猫不改名我们三个人，最终还是住在一栋房子里。
Kudos: 24





	混乱关系（全文）

（一）

我爱我的同胞哥哥。我们是龙凤胎。 

他是个beta，普通的男性beta。 

得益于父母的基因，我们相貌都出落得很好，哥哥更是拥有不逊于alpha的俊美。但他温柔极了，从来没有对我和弟弟发过脾气。当我闯祸时，他总是无奈地点点我的额头:“你呀。”然后有条不紊地打理残局。 

从什么时候产生的这份悖德的感情呢？ 

早已不记得了。 

只是小时候喜欢靠着哥哥，闻着他衣服上干净的气味，会觉得很安心。很庆幸，我和他一同出生，陪伴着他走过童年，走过少年，直到成长为一个稳重的青年。同样庆幸的是，他是个普通的beta，不必像alpha一样被早早地催婚，找到一个合适的omega，以便在最优繁殖期留下优秀的后代。 

就这样过一辈子吧，我有时候会这样想着。 

我知道这种想法很自私。 

尽管男女性只是第二性别，但哥哥显然更喜欢女性。哥哥之前谈过几个女朋友，然后都分手了。她们之中有和哥哥一样的beta，有强势的alpha，也有娇弱的omaga。 

但哥哥从来不懂得拒绝别人。被男性omega追求时，他也微笑着答应，尽管很快因为性格不和分手了。 

或许是双生子的关系，他很乐意对我倾诉心事。 

他在国际某学术论坛上，怼得守旧的老部长哑口无言，回来之后当成趣事和我谈。他也常常在分手后找我喝酒，尽管并没有很伤心。 

在别人看来，哥哥也许是个感情不专的人。 

可是他没伤害过别人，不是么？ 

有一次他喝醉了，额头抵在在我的肩上，他说:“星星，幸好有你。”这对我而言，是至高无上的褒奖。 

而我的弟弟...我不怎么喜欢他。 

他是个alpha，十五岁时提前分化出第一性别。 

他比我和哥哥小三岁，性格十分恶劣。尽管他有着与我们相似的面孔，气质却截然不同。他是最让父母头疼的一个。我的家庭并不因性别而对孩子有所溺爱，所以他闯了祸，往往在花园里罚站。 

不过那都是父母生前的事了。 

自从他们车祸去世之后，便再也没有人管束他——哥哥一开始也曾温和地告诫他，可在他三番五次挑衅似的变本加厉后，也就任由他去了。 

哥哥大概也是不怎么喜欢他的，我心想。 

我们兄弟三个仍然住在父母的房子里，哥哥原本可以住在他的公司里——与其说是公司，不如说是军事基地。 

据说哥哥是某个工程的总设计师。 

“休息时也在公司的话，总有一种加班的感觉。”他笑着说，顿了顿，“另外，我放心不下你。” 

从他湛蓝的眸子中，我看到了自己的倒影。 

我知道他在担心什么。 

同样是21岁，我的第一性别却迟迟未分化。理论上来说，没有分化出第一性别的，都是未成年人。因此把我和弟弟丢在这座房子里，他肯定是不放心的。 

“有什么不放心。”弟弟躺在对面沙发上打游戏，轻蔑地笑了一声，“她那样子，还能是个alpha不成。” 

一语成谶。 

我捏着检查报告单，内心如坠冰窟。 

就像弟弟说的，我不是alpha。

我是个omega 。 

我曾以为我也会是个普普通通的beta，这样哪怕一辈子不去寻找伴侣，也没有人会说些什么。 

可是omega不行。尤其是珍贵的女性omega。这个国家的女性omega极其珍贵，会被编上号码，纳入一个信息库。只有金字塔顶端的alpha能看到的信息库。 

眼泪不断地涌出来，哥哥自从看了报告单后一直在沉默。他突然拥住我:“星星。” 

我颤抖着回抱住他。 

“怎么办...哥。我不想，被那些人像商品似的..” 

他将我更紧地拥住，声音绷得很紧:“别怕。哥哥会帮你。” 

（二）

哥哥动用了在基地的关系，将我的性别改为beta。  
弟弟并不知道这件事，那天我和哥哥回到家里，他告诉弟弟，我是beta。  
“哦。”弟弟依然低着头打游戏，耸了耸鼻子。  
我一直以为这件事情可以永远瞒下去。

直到我发情了。

哥哥因为工作出差了，他提前给我准备好了抑制剂。  
“星星，”哥哥叹了口气，“这次是总部直接下的命令，没办法推脱。”  
他想陪着我度过即将到来的，痛苦的日子。  
omega一旦发情，抑制剂起的作用其实微乎其微。它可以抑制omega身上不断散发的信息素，却不能抑制来自身体源源不断的欲望。  
与alpha交，合，是唯一解决痛苦的办法。  
这也是几乎没有omega选择独身的原因。

但我没想到会如此难挨。  
颤抖着注射第二支抑制剂，这已经是身体能承受的最大剂量了。可还是热。我听到自己的喘息，撕扯着领口，努力咬着唇将呻吟声压在喉咙里。  
“哥哥...”我想着哥哥，如果他在，一定会将我抱进怀里，轻轻抚着我的背。好热，一声呻吟从喉咙里逸出来。  
卧室的门突然被敲了两下:“姐姐，你怎么了。”  
弟弟依然是轻佻的，带着玩世不恭的，恶劣腔调。  
可他身上该死的信息素，那松香味舔舐着我的身体。从性别分化以来，我就对alpha的味道很敏感。生理性地想要靠近对方。  
而此时，他的味道像是被恶意地扩散似的，比以往更加浓烈。浓烈的松香味侵占着这房子每一个角落，我的意识已经开始涣散。我紧紧抓着床单，另外一只手狠狠拧了把大腿，想借此清醒。可是没用。  
“姐姐。”弟弟又叫了一声。  
“我进来了哦。”我听到钥匙撞击的声音，然后是钥匙插进锁孔的声音，再然后，门把手转动了。  
他哪里来的钥匙。  
“你出去。”求求你不要过来。  
他翘起嘴角，缓缓向床边走来。  
“滚出去。”求求你不要过来。  
他跪在床上，像只大型犬兽一样，爬向缩在床角落的我。  
他抚摸着我腿上的淤青。  
“姐姐，何必这么折磨自己。”  
他吻着我的耳朵。  
“呵..祁远说你是beta。可是姐姐，你知道你身上那该死的信息素么。”  
他的手牵住我的，引向他的身下。  
“感觉到了么。”  
“每天晚上，我都恨不得把你...”  
他扯掉我的衣服，手指很顺利地探进去。  
我试着挣扎，可这点力气甚至对他的动作没有任何阻碍。  
“姐姐，你该顺从你的身体。”  
他腾出一只手，将我的两只手摁在头顶。  
“我会让你快乐。”

omega对alpha，具有天生的顺从和臣服心理。生理上更甚。我自以为坚定的理智，原来被alpha轻轻一碰便溃不成军。  
“姐姐。”  
“姐姐。”  
他在我身上喘息，灭顶的快感，使我达到顶峰，一次又一次。  
他俯下身和我接吻。  
抬起头来时，他看向我的眼神比月色还要柔和。  
像极了哥哥。  
“祁远...”我带着哭腔，无意识地。  
瞬间的温情不复存在，他一只手抓住我的头发，迫使我和他对视。  
“诶呀，姐姐这个时候还在想着哥哥么。”他真是个非常恶劣的人。  
他将我翻过身，呈跪趴的姿势。  
“从小时候就是这样，姐姐的眼里只有祁远。”  
他的手指摩挲着我的唇，然后探进去，逗弄我的舌。  
来不及吞咽的津液从嘴角流出。  
“可是弟弟也在看着姐姐呢。”  
他说话的声音很柔和，像是在刻意模仿哥哥。手却揉捏着我胸前的绵软，甚至恶劣地掐弄可怜的茱萸。  
“哪怕做了这么多吸引人的事情，姐姐却从来不看我一眼。”  
他狠狠挺进来，不知有意还是无意，每次都紧紧撞击着我的敏感点。这使我再次涌出潮水，身体甚至抽搐。  
“叫出来，姐姐。”  
“omega天生就该让alpha....这样干。”  
“我只是顺应自然，姐姐。”

“星星，你在里面么。”是哥哥的声音。他提前回来了。  
“星星？”他敲了敲门。  
弟弟咬着我的脖颈，闷声笑:“姐姐你瞧，这么美味的信息素，你的祁远一点都闻不到。”  
然后他狠狠一撞，突然的刺激使我短促地叫了一声。  
“星星？！”

弟弟捂住我的嘴，他用气声在我耳边厮磨:“如果哥看到你这个样子，他会怎么办呢。”  
然后他扬声冲门外说:“进来吧，哥，门没锁。”

（三）

我忘不了哥哥的眼神。 

非常复杂的眼神，不完全是震惊，也不完全是愤怒。 

是一种我看不懂的眼神。 

然后他冲过来，给了弟弟一拳。 

“混账东西，”哥哥咬着牙说，眼睛赤红，“她是你姐姐。” 

弟弟被打得偏过头，吐出一口血水。 

然后他很轻地嗤笑一声。 

“她不仅是我姐姐，”祁近似乎是笑着说，我能感到他灼热的目光刀刮一般掠过我chiluo的身体。 

“她也是你妹妹，祁远。” 

然后弟弟的手重新抚上我的背:“更何况，眼下她还是个发/情的omega。” 

“你以为轻飘飘的一张纸能瞒的了谁呢，祁远？” 

“你是个beta，自然不知道姐姐的信息素是多么的...” 

“更何况，姐姐任教的学校里，大部分都是alpha。” 

“一旦发/情，勾的全校人都不安生，姐姐也会受罪。” 

“到那时你该怎么办呢，哥。” 

一句接一句地逼问，哥哥却始终沉默。 

而我却不适时地发出一声喘息。 

太难熬了。 

我在哥哥眼中，大概已经是不知廉耻的omega了。 

弟弟闷笑，重新伏在我的后颈处，他的气息拂过那里，酥酥麻麻的痒。 

“姐姐，我给你做个临时标记，这样你会好受些。” 

“好么？” 

然后他轻轻舔舐，噬/咬敏感的腺/体。 

我的身体再次起了反应。 

“处理好之后，你下楼，我有话跟你说。”哥哥似乎恢复了平时的冷静。 

然后他转身离开房间，轻轻带上门。 

“姐姐，你看，”弟弟在我身后恶劣地笑，“这种情况，你的祁远也是没办法的。” 

“多么美妙的信息素，可怜的beta，他一点都闻不到。” 

等我再次清醒，发/情期已经过去了。 

房子里却再也没有哥哥的身影。 

我问祁近，问他那天关于他们的谈话，他却只是埋头打游戏:“哦，谈话么——没什么要紧的事。” 

很敷衍的态度，但绝不可能这么简单。 

但发/情/期之后，祁近再也没有做任何出格的事情。 

这天晚上，我睡得不太安稳，迷迷糊糊之间仿佛有人走进我的房间了。 

他坐在我的床边，叹息一声。 

是祁近么？ 

他俯下身，在我额头上印下一吻。 

然后再次叹息:“星星。” 

他的手拂过我的脸，抚过我的脖颈，最后轻轻按着后颈的腺/体。 

然后他的手想要抽离，似乎打算离开了。 

我抓住他的手。 

“哥。” 

他像雕塑般凝固了动作。 

我坐起身，想拥抱他，但最终只是将手小心地触碰他的脸。 

“哥，你讨厌我了是么。”我听见自己哽咽的声音。 

然后哥哥抱住我，有温热的液体落在我的脖颈。 

“马上就会好的，”哥哥温和地，安抚似地说，“相信我，星星。只要再稍微...忍耐些时日。” 

哥哥的信息素，一向是若有若无的雨后森林里的味道。不知是否错觉，现在似乎浓烈了些。 

第二天醒来，哥哥又不见了。 

仿佛昨晚上的一切，都只是一场梦似的。 

我在厨房准备做饭，然后被人从身后拥住。 

“姐姐...”弟弟埋在我的颈里，鼻尖蹭着腺/体，“你身上好香。” 

“...别闹了，祁近。” 

“哦，姐姐也终于肯叫我名字了么。” 

不知是不是临时标记的原因，我对弟弟的触碰并不是十分抗拒。 

从厨房的窗户里，可以看到后花园。 

“姐姐，你看那里。”我顺着弟弟的手指看过去，他指的地方，是花园的东北角。 

那是小时候弟弟经常罚站的地方。 

“我小时候经常在那里受罚。”他轻轻地在我耳边说，气息酥酥地拂过去，像是在讲别人的故事。 

“那个地方，还能看到姐姐的房间和书房。” 

“姐姐经常和哥哥靠在一起，一起读书。再长大一点，会一起在姐姐房间的阳台上喝酒。” 

“我从很小的时候，就看着姐姐，姐姐却从来不回头看我一眼。” 

“姐姐的眼里，从来只有哥哥。” 

“哪怕我做再多吸引人的事，都不如...哥哥叫你一声。” 

“还记得那一次么，我跟别人打架，满头满脸的伤。回来之后姐姐只是简单问了一句。我很开心，以为姐姐会为我包扎。” 

“结果姐姐被哥哥叫走了。” 

“他说什么来着？哦，‘星星，你过来瞧这句诗，真是有趣得很’。” 

他的声音刻意模仿哥哥，温和的，清润的，十成十的像。 

但是声音里是盖不住的委屈。 

我转过身和他对视。 

他睫毛低垂着看我，眼圈似乎是红红的。 

这时候的他毫无alpha的攻击性，就像个受了委屈要姐姐哄的孩子。 

也本来就是。 

的确，我的记忆里，满满的全是哥哥，几乎没有弟弟的身影。 

大概是被冷落了太久，他现在的模样，就像蹲在路边的小流浪犬。 

我叹口气，拥抱住他。 

那天晚上的混乱，似乎在被什么刻意淡化。 

我的心里一片混乱，不知道面对这样的弟弟，到底该怎么办。 

耳边只剩下“姐姐”，“姐姐”，一声一声，委屈的。 

我跟弟弟的关系缓和了不少。 

并且，没有其他办法。 

被标记（哪怕是临时）的omega，心理上会极度依赖标记者。 

日子过得很快，这天我在客厅里，向楼上问:“祁近，中午吃牛排饭好不好？汤就做奶油蘑菇汤。” 

弟弟从楼上探出个头:“只要姐姐做的，我都爱吃。” 

然后口袋里的手机突然响了。 

是家庭医生。 

“祁星，你哥回去了么？” 

“我刚刚才知道，他瞒着我做了手术。” 

“强行改变第一性别这种事...真是太乱来了。” 

“幸好手术顺利了，要不然会有生命危险。” 

家门的钥匙孔轻响，把手被转动。 

“祁星，你在听吗？” 

弟弟从楼上下来，环住我的腰:“怎么了，姐姐？” 

“对了，改变性别，会对性格有影响，一般会与原性格形成对比。祁远那性子..估计会....” 

门开了，浓烈的雨后枯木的信息素冲进整个房间，弟弟拦在我腰间的手一紧。 

哥哥慢慢地抬眼，目光掠过我的腰间，最后看着我的眼睛。 

陌生的，具有侵略性的。 

然后他很轻地，笑了一下。 

“星星，到哥哥这边来。” 

他这样说。 

（四）

“星星，到哥哥这边来。”他这样说。  
哥哥嘴角依旧挂着与往日相同的笑容，但眼神已截然不同。傲慢的，充满侵略性的，灼热的火舌般一寸一寸舔舐过来。  
弟弟踏出一步挡在我的身前:“哥，你回来了？”  
声音里充满了警觉，像一只竖起毛发戒备十足的小狼犬。  
我能感受到他们两个释放的信息素在争斗。  
浓郁的松香味奋力挡在我的周围，而雨后枯木的味道从屋子各个角度侵袭过来。  
这使我非常难受。  
“祁近...”我轻轻拉着弟弟的衣角，他稍微侧了侧脸。

哥哥则旁若无人地迈步走进客厅，坐在他经常看书的位置上——如果是以前，我一定会很快地依偎过去。  
他抬起那张几乎和我一模一样的脸，温和地说:“我们谈谈。”  
这个“我们”，也包括弟弟。

“祁近，这些日子辛苦你照顾星星了。”哥哥转着小指上的尾戒，湛蓝的眸子很轻地扫过弟弟，然后定格在我的脸上，“虽说你年纪小，可毕竟是alpha。那段时间也的确只有你能发挥点作用，是不是？”  
弟弟也已恢复成平日里顽劣的样子，吊儿郎当翘着腿，靠在沙发上:“嗯哼，很荣幸能在姐姐身上起作用。”  
“呵，”哥哥有些轻蔑地笑一声，沉下声音说:“不过往后用不着麻烦你了。”  
“我前些日子，接受了一个小手术，现在性别也是alpha。”  
“3%的成功率，可不是什么小手术，哥。”  
“哦，原来你知道？”  
“知道了又怎么样，我能阻止一个疯子么。”  
哥哥嗤笑:“那我再告诉你疯子做了什么:如今除了我和星星之外，你是唯一知道星星是omega的人。”他从口袋里抛出几个铭牌，叮叮当当扔在地板上。  
弟弟终于坐直了身子，盯着哥哥一字一句道:“你这个疯子。”  
哥哥很愉悦似的，弯起眸子转向我:“星星，那么，弟弟这边要怎么处理呢？”

在两位alpha完全释放出威压时，omega是完全说不出话的。  
我原本坐在距离哥哥一个座位的地方，可现在他向我俯过身来:“哦呀，吓成这样么？”他冰冷的手指轻触我的锁骨——哥哥的手指本该是温暖的。冰冷的手指轻轻上移，抚过下巴，停留在唇上。  
全身都在惊惧中战栗。  
“这里，”哥哥的声音有些喑哑，“味道如何呢？”  
“祁近？你尝过么？”  
弟弟没有回答，他似乎在等哥哥下一步的动作。  
哥哥却叹息一声，松开钳制我的手。  
“一想到弟弟对姐姐做出的那些事，我就非常痛心。”哥哥说，“我这个当哥哥的，脾气太好了，所以总是纵容你做些出格的事情。是不是，祁近？”  
“不过没关系，死人是不会令人头痛的。”  
哥哥依然弯着眼睛笑，匕首已经抵在弟弟的喉间。  
弟弟却将匕首轻轻拂开，他有些好笑地看着哥哥:“杀了我？”  
“啊，哥哥之前是beta，似乎不太清楚我们alpha的事情。”  
“omega的初次临时标记者，对他们来说可是意义非凡。”  
“虽说以后会有正式标记者，可一旦初次标记者死亡，omega们会因抑郁而死去呢。”  
“某种意义上也算是殉情，你说对么，哥？”  
哥哥盯着他的眼睛，良久，叹了口气。  
他将匕首收回袖口，重新靠回沙发。  
两边的信息素都微微收了一些，我这才得以顺畅地呼吸，心却依旧狂跳不已。

厨房里的水咕嘟咕嘟开着，但没有人去管它。  
古典的落地钟悠长地敲了三下，预示着有些事情即将发生。

哥哥随手拾起遥控器关上落地窗的窗帘，然后朝我靠过来。他有些失望地环住我的腰，熟悉的声音在我耳边厮磨:“这可怎么办呢，星星。那混账东西死不掉。”昏暗的光线里，他泄愤似的咬破我的唇，这使得我呜咽着哼出声。身体另一侧的沙发凹陷，弟弟也靠了过来。他的头埋在我的脖颈里，毛绒绒的发擦过敏感的地方，酥麻一片。“姐姐，你也看看我呀。”又是这种委屈的声音，仿佛下一秒就要哭出来似的。

我仰起头，朦胧的视线里望见天花板上的浮雕。那浮雕刻绘的，是莲华色女的典故。  
眼睛里逐渐泛起水雾，眼角染上桃/色，喉咙里再次压抑着呻吟。因为有谁在耳廓处舔舐，有谁的手探进隐秘的地方，有谁轻轻解开背后的束缚，有谁蒙上了我的眼睛。  
三张相似的面孔依偎在一起，做着不伦之事。  
“没办法，姐姐。只要你...能够在意我...”  
“星星，别哭。”  
“你会快乐的。”

我们这三个人，依旧住在一栋房子里。


End file.
